Different Sides of One Man
by shyauthor1994
Summary: He saves her and she sees a different side to him. How does it affect her and what happens next?


**This is a oneshot that I came up with about Laxus saving Mira. I didn't include any fight scenes because I have this feeling that I would be horrible at them. So sorry about the lac of fighting. Okay here it is the disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters an extremely intelligent and talented artist does. This is just something that struck me when I was bored waiting in the backseat of the car on a long drive. hope you like it and I apologise for any grammatical and or spelling errors.**

The first time Mirajane woke up after passing out from the pain that Tartaros were inflicting on her she realised she had been released from the hold she had been in. Looking down she realised she had been covered in a large shirt. A large coat was wrapped around her shoulders for added protection and coverage of her porcelain skin and upon closer inspection of said items of clothing had Mirajane looking around frantically. These were just anybody's clothes. They were Laxus' clothes.

The last time Mirajane had seen the dragon slayer he had been unconscious in the guild infirmary after swallowing a large poisonous energy to save his team. She had told him to relax and that she and the others would handle it from then on. That stupid man hadn't listened to her and now he was fighting Tartaros. Was he even well enough to be fighting? A large crash sounded through the room as a wall to her left was blasted to pieces. Whipping her gaze in said direction Mira caught a glimpse of the subject of her frantic thoughts. He was currently engaging one of the members of Tartaros in a fierce battle. He had acquired more than a few new scratches on his shirtless body and was panting like a thirsty dog.

For a split second his gaze cut to her and after an almost imperceptible nod he focused back on his battle. That nod though small and almost unseen screamed word loud and clear to the takeover mage. He was okay and glad she was too. A small smile touched her features. He was going to protect her and the rest of the world once again with everything he had. A wave of exhaustion and immense pain washed over the young woman and she slipped into her unconscious state once more.

The second time Mira came to she was being carried. Strong arms held her close to a broad, naked chest. Panic quickly shook her system for the smallest of moments before she recognised the scent of the person carrying her. Slowly her muscles relaxed from the tense position they had taken upon her wakening. Breathing in the older mans scent once more Mira forced her eyes open to look up at her saviour. His face seemed expressionless as he carried her through a hallway. Reaching up she touched the side of his face. He stopped.

She watched his eyes move to meet hers. Then to her surprise she saw the relief shining in his gaze.

"You okay?" his rough voice broke the silence of the empty hallway.

Instead of answering his question she frowned at him. "You're voice is strained. You must be exhausted. Put me down and I can walk." He didn't answer her, merely raised one of his brows. "I'm fine." She insisted.

"You've been through excruciating torture for over twenty four hours straight. You're not okay, you're exhausted and in a lot of pain. I doubt you could stand right now let alone walk."

"I can walk. Put me down and I'll show you."

This time he rolled his eyes. 'You're eye lids are already drooping. You're not walking anywhere." He stoped talking a moment and when he continued his voice was much softer and less gruff. "Go back to sleep Mira. Rest, I've got you."

"But. You're...Exhausted."

"Not as much as you are. Your siblings are worried about you Mira, you need to rest before you see them or they'll just worry more." He watched as she bit her lip in contemplation. "It's okay, you're safe with me. I won't let anything happen to you."

A smile stretched across her mouth as her eyes closed. She snuggled closer to the warmth he offered her and mumbled two short words before slipping back into the realm of sleep. His highly sensitive ears had picked up those words whether he was supposed to or not and he stood stunned a moment before a small smile touched the rough angles of his face. Tightening his hold on her he continued down the hallway and into the open fresh air of the day.

Her words echoed in his mind as he strode forward careful so as not to wake her.

I know.

The third time Mira awoke from her state she noticed three things. The first being that she was in the guild infirmary on quite a comfortable mattress. The second was that there were only two people in the quiet space. The third and most surprising thing that Mira noticed was that the second and only other person in the room wasn't one of her siblings, wasn't the master, Wendy or one of the other girls who were accustomed to treating the sick and injured. No the other person who was currently asleep in the chair beside her bed was the same man who had saved her and carried her out of Tartaros. Laxus Dreyar.

She stared at the man before her and studied him closely. There were bags under his eyes from lack of sleep and he was sure to have a kink in both his back and his neck after sleeping in the chair if he didn't have one already. He was hunched over the small space between the bed and the chair, his arms resting on the mattress that she hadn't taken up. His head rested on his arms, his hands on his elbows. Smiling softly Mira reached over and took hold of his hand.

His eyes opened suddenly and his head shot up. He looked down at their joined hands before lifting his intense gaze to her face. Their eyes locked. His widened a fraction.

"Thank you." She whispered squeezing his hand briefly.

"Uh, yeah sure." Looking around he noticed the lack of people in the room and frowned. "Where the hell did everyone go?"

Mira brow furrowed in confusion. Laxus reached to the table on his left and carefully pressed a cup of water to her lips tilting it slightly so she could drink.

"The room was full of people before. Wendy was checking on you again. Your brother and sister were sitting on the other side of the bed and Gramps was standing at the end of the bed. I though they would have come back and found me by now."

"Why would they find you? Don't they know you're in here?" Laxus froze, that last sentence had been a muttered after thought not meant for her ears. He looked at the sweet face with wide questioning eyes and couldn't bring himself to try to lie or throw her off the thought.

"No they didn't know I was here." When she continued staring he expanded. "I usually come in when everyone's resting or gone home for the night to check on you. No one knows I come in. I fell asleep this time."

"Why haven't you told anyone or just come in." When he just stared at her she got it. He was embarrassed to get caught but cared enough to visit.

"Doesn't matter I was just tired."

"You haven't been sleeping." It wasn't a question and the lie died on his lips. She could see straight through his act and his facade.

"Yeah well you haven't been waking up."

She was slightly taken aback at his answer. He hadn't been sleeping because of her. She continued to watch him closely to see if he would say anything else and to her pleasant surprise he did.

"Everyone's been worried you know. The guild's so quiet and subdued it's strange. the other girls have been doing what they can behind the bar but it's not the same. Nothing's the same without you out there behind the bar wiping a glass or rushing across the floor with a tray of drinks."

"It's nice to be missed."

"It's nice you're awake. I should go get Wendy let her know you're awake." He knew Wendy and the others were on the other side of the door listening. He wanted to try and escape but couldn't seem to pull his hand away from Mira's.

"It's okay. You can do that later. For now why don't you get some sleep you look like you need it." He looked at her incredulously.

"Unbelievable. Mira, Wendy needs to check you for any lasting injuries and you want me to catch up on sleep. I'm gonna have to get her to check your head, I think they fried your brain."

She giggled. "I'm fine just tired still but you need to rest otherwise people will start asking questions. It's okay, I'll keep watch. You're safe with me." She winked using his own words. Rolling his eyes he hunched over and placed his arms in their original position and lay his head on them, not once breaking his hold on Mira's hand.

"Fine just a little while but you get too tired, wake me up."

She nodded even though she had no desire to wake him at all even if she got tired. As soon as he was in a deep sleep she looked to the door.

"He's sleeping deeply you can come in now. He won't know." The door opened to reveal Makarov and Wendy.

Wendy did her checks quietly moving around the other dragon slayer before leaving quickly with a heartfelt apology on eavesdropping. Makarov stayed a little longer to speak though.

"He hasn't slept since he brought you back unconscious. He usually sits in another part of the guild listening for you. He pretends to be the same but everyone knows he's been worried about you. He almost killed the Tartaros member before Natsu pulled him off and told him to get you to safety. He was so angry that someone had done something so horrible to you. Don't say he'd do it for anyone in the guild because he wouldn't normally go that far anymore. Laxus may be many things but he has never had such a soft spot for anyone in the guild like he has for you. His team are a different story, he cares for them differently. Look after my grandson Mirajane because sometimes he forgets to look after himself when you are involved."

Looking down at the sleeping face of the man she felt so much for Mira reached forward. With a small loving smile on her face she ran a hand through his blond hair and whispered. "I will." Though she was talking to no one as the master had left already knowing her answer.

Relaxing back into the mattress Mira closed her eyes to rest. Outside the room Makarov placed a sign on the door that told visitors to stay out or face his wrath. Smirking to himself he walked back down stairs to tell people that one of their most treasured members was well on the way to complete recovery.

A week later Laxus watched from the back corner of the hall as Mira flitted around picking after people and serving drinks. After waking up to find her asleep and seeing Gramp's sign on the door Laxus had stayed away from the young woman as much as possible. She had been let back behind the bar a few days ago on light duties with extra helpers for all of the heavy lifting and strenuous tasks. Tartaros had done a number on her and she was still feeling the after effects, though she didn't tell anyone he could tell she was in pain sometimes just by looking at her.

When Cana asked for another barrel he watched her look around for the members helping her out but she obviously couldn't spot them or they were already busy. Shrugging her shoulders to herself she turned for the back room saying she would be back in a minute. Rolling his eyes Laxus stood up. When he reached the back room with the barrels he watched her attempt to lift it and cry out in pain. In less than a second she was sitting on said barrel and He was looking her over for injuries he couldn't see.

"L-Laxus?"

"Idiot, you're supposed to be on light duties for a reason." He spat out through gritted teeth. At her shocked expression he relaxed his facial expression and spoke in a softer tone to her. "You shouldn't be even trying to lift one of these things, you're still injured Mira. You okay?"

"I know, I'm sorry. Yes, I just over did it." Nodding he picked her up and set her on her feet.

"C'mon I got the barrel."

She smiled gratefully and nodded before leading the way back to the main room. When he had successfully dumped the barrel in front of Cana he turned back to a smiling Mira. "If you need anything else and you can't find someone just say so."

She giggled. "Sure." Her hand on his forearm stopped him from walking away and the small peck on the cheek she gave him stopped his lungs from functioning. "Thank you she said softly to him in the now silent guild hall.

He blinked and put his mask back into place before turning back to her. "You could've thanked me properly." He smirked.

Everyone held their breath as Mira walked to the bar and poured him a mug of beer, handing it to him. He shook his head. "Not what I meant Mira. I want a proper kiss." His smirk widened when she blushed and gasped. Everyone leaned back ready for her Satan Soul to kick him through a wall or something but to their surprise and disappointment she didn't.

Instead she faced him and held up one finger in front of her then waved it a few times. "Uh, uh, ah. You'll have to earn it."

He blinked a few times with the rest of the guild, blank expression in place before answering. "Doesn't saving your life count?"

She shook her head. "Nope, doesn't count but I will give you another kiss on the cheek so you don't feel completely hustled." She winked as she leaned in closer.

Right before her lips connected with his cheek however he turned his head and wrapped his arms around her hour glass figure pulling her to him as he took his proper kiss. He never was one to wait if he could get what he wanted right then and there. Everyone gasped and many fainted. He kept the kiss simple not wanting to push his luck and pulled away slowly, hesitantly as if waiting for her to hit him. Her hands had been unintentionally placed on his chest when he had embraced her and as he had kissed her she had clenched them around the material of his shirt. Her cloudy eyes opened slowly. Her mind in a daze.

Everyone waited for their fearsome barmaid to react. Breaths were held and eyes bulged. They watched slowly as her eyes cleared and the gears in her mind started moving again. Her scary smile appeared as she looked at him.

"Laxus could you step outside with me for a moment I would like to talk to you about what you just did."

Laxus gulped. "Uh sure."

She walked briskly out the back door and when he was standing next to her she glared at everyone who was attempting to watch. They scattered back inside and slammed the door shut. Laxus watched her closely.

"Mira, oof!" He was surprised when she knocked him off of his feet and fell on top of him. "Huh?"

"SHH." she giggled as she sat up on his stomach and lent over his face. Nose to nose they stared into each others eyes.

"Mira," he whispered his breath fanning across her face, "What are you doing? Are you going to kill me? Or kiss me?"

"I haven't figured that out yet." She blushed all traces of anger replaced with embarrassment. He smirked. She liked it as much as he did, oh yeah he had her now.

"Well, I'll make up your mind for you then." Tilting his head up he connected their lips for the second time that day. He closed his eyes and relaxed when she responded wholeheartedly, wrapping her arms around his neck.

His arms circled her waist again and he rolled them over so that she was on the ground and he was hovering over her. This time he didn't dilly dally or keep it simple at all. His tongue danced with hers in the frenchest of kisses for what seemed like hours. When they pulled apart, breathless Mira giggled.

Laxus raised a brow. "That's not usually the reaction I get from kissing a woman you know."

"I'm just glad that you made up my mind for me otherwise I probably would have hit you."

His eyes widened a fraction before he smirked. "Now that that's been settled who do you think we should take out first?"

Mira blanched. "They were watching?"

"Yeah but I bet I could get 'em all in one strike."

Mira smiled. "I'll take that bet."

Brows were raised. "What's the wager?" she wiggled her eyebrows, winked and smirked seductively. He pointed his finger in the direction of the guild and they heard a round of girlish screaming. "I win."

She giggled. "Guess you do but you'll have to wait until after my shift for our date."

"Date?"

Her laughter spilled over. "What did you think I meant?"

"Oh you don't play fair, woman you're a demon."

"Yeah I am." She placed a quick kiss on his cheek, blushed and stood up walking back into the guild past the charred bodies of her friends. He smirked. He was right she didn't play fair but he liked that.


End file.
